1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to tire covers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tire cover apparatus wherein the same permits selective and complete covering of a tire mounted within an automobile fender well housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicular tires and the like are subject to deterioration particularly when utilized for transport of recreational vehicles and the like as such tires are subject to continuous oxidation by exposure to sun and elements as well as to unpleasant contact with animals. The prior art has provided various tire covers of various configurations but has heretofore failed to provide an organization that conveniently and retractively permits covering of an associated tire during periods of exposure of the tire to environmental elements. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,259 to MCCOLLEGAN includes a telescoping housing mounted within a further housing to permit encompassing of a tire particularly when a tire is provided in an open and stored configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,776 to CROCKER provides a tire cover wherein a covering mounts about the tire in an enveloping configuration for storage of a tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,805 to LYON sets forth a polymeric type plastic covering for use with a tire in a stored orientation within a housing of an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,169 to MAGNUSON et al sets forth a tire covering of flexible configuration to envelope a tire for storage thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,045 to ANDERSON utilizes a tire covering that is mounted by spring fasteners to a forward surface of a tire to protect the tire when mounted to an associated vehicle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tire cover apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and permitting encompassing securement and retraction of the organization during periods of non-use relative to an associated vehicular body mounting a tire thereunder.